A. Field of the Invention
This is related to combining bathing with moisturizing. Specifically, this device will be attached to the shower head and/or to a bath for the purpose of combining a moisturizer with the shower or bath water. A vessel, which contains moisturizer, is attached to the device and moisturizer is drawn through the device through the operation of the venturi principle.
B. Prior Art
There are many other devices in the prior art, which seek to combine a shower head and a moisturizing dispenser. Representative examples of this type of device in the prior art include McNeely, D326,896, Bly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,036, and Scripnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,836. The Scripnick and Bly applications employ the use of a Venturi installed in the device.
Similarly, the present application uses a Venturi model in order to drain the moisturizer from an attached vessel and then directly into the shower line. However, the structure and the present application is substantially different from those previously cited in the prior art. The current application also uses a unique method to turn the flow off and on.